Small Cup
Small Cup is an item used in many of Papa Louie's restaurant time-management games. In Papa's Freezeria/HD/To Go!, Small Cup is a cup size unlocked with Rita (Freezeria HD)/Pinch Hitwell (Freezeria To Go!) when the player reaches Rank 10 (Freezeria)/Rank 16 (Freezeria HD/To Go!). The badge "Light Dessert" is earned when the player serve 30 orders in Small Cups. Small Cup also appears in Papa's Pancakeria/HD/To Go!'s Drink Station and in Papa's Hot Doggeria/HD/To Go!'s Pop Station as one of start cup sizes for the customers' drinks. Customers who order this Freezeria * Alberto/Penny * Allan * Bruna Romano * Cecilia * Clair * Cletus * Clover * Connor * Edna * Ivy * Lisa * Little Edoardo * Maggie * Ninjoy * Peggy * Rico * Sasha * Sue * Taylor * Tohru * Robby (Closer) Pancakeria * Alberto * Bruna Romano * Captain Cori * Doan * Edna * Gino Romano * Greg * Lisa * Maggie * Mandi * Mary * Peggy * Penny * Rita * Sasha * Timm * Wally * Zoe * Quinn (Closer) Freezeria HD * Rita (Unlocked) * Alberto/Penny * Allan * Bruna Romano * Cecilia * Clair * Cletus * Clover * Connor * Edna * Ivy * Lisa * Little Edoardo * Maggie * Peggy * Rico * Skyler * Taylor * Tohru * Trishna * Willow * Robby (Closer) Freezeria To Go! * Pinch Hitwell (Unlocked) * Bruna Romano * Carlo Romano * Cecilia * Cletus * Clover * Edna * Ember * Franco * Georgito * Ivy * Mitch * Nevada * Radlynn * Sasha * Shannon * Sienna * Trishna * Wendy * Xandra (Closer) * Jojo (Closer) Pancakeria HD * Alberto * Austin * Bertha * Brody * Cameo * Cherissa * Chester * Clover * Doan * Duke Gotcha * Edna * Elle * Gino Romano * Greg * Hacky Zak * Julep * Kenji * Maggie * Nevada * Olga * Peggy * Penny * Perri * Professor Fitz * Rita * Robby * Sasha * Scarlett * Scooter * Sienna * Timm * Vincent * Wally * Willow * Yui * Zoe * Quinn (Closer) Pancakeria To Go! * Alberto * Amy * Austin * Bertha * Brody * Cameo * Cherissa * Chester * Clover * Doan * Duke Gotcha * Edna * Elle * Gino Romano * Greg * Hacky Zak * Julep * Kenji * LePete * Maggie * Nevada * Olga * Peggy * Penny * Perri * Professor Fitz * Rita * Robby * Sasha * Scarlett * Scooter * Sienna * Timm * Vincent * Wally * Willow * Yui * Zoe * Quinn (Closer) Trivia * Jojo always orders a Small Cup in Papa's Freezeria/To Go!. Poster Category:Ingredients Category:Papa's Freezeria Cups Category:Papa's Pancakeria Cups Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Cups Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Cups Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Cups Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Cups Category:Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Cups Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Cups Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Cups